The present invention relates to an interior rearview mirror for a vehicle, and includes a mirror bracket that by means of a ball-and-socket joint carries a mirror housing that is provided with a mirror glass mounted on a glass carrier that together with the mirror housing can be shifted between a first position, such as a daytime position, and a second position, such as a nighttime position, by means of a knob. The glass carrier is pivotably connected to a support means that is connected by means of a guide means to a swivel means that is fixedly connected to the knob.
In a known rearview mirror of this type (DE-GM 91 01 986), the swivel means is provided with a guide slot that is engaged by a guide member of the support means. The knob turns the swivel means, whereby the mirror housing, along with the mirror glass, is pivoted by the guide part out of one position and into the other position. In both positions, the guide part is disposed under spring force at the end of the guide slot. With this known rearview mirror, the danger exists that at least in one of the positions the mirror housing can unintentionally be pivoted back into the other position, for example as a consequence of vibrations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an interior rearview mirror of the above-mentioned general type in such a way that with a straightforward construction, a trouble free and reliable shifting of the mirror glass is made possible, and that the mirror glass is satisfactorily held in either position.